


Just another Soulmates One-shot

by AvatarQuake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen, Or not, Soulmarks, Tumblr Prompt, Who Knows?, another soulmates fic!, enjoy the short stay and happy reading, like really later, literally threw my hands in the air with the title, might come up with a better one later, not this writer, takes place in the dead time before the rest of the team returns from the lab in the Pilot, this is a really short one, too many pointless tags - I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: Just a small moment between these two, before the trio came back from the lab in the Pilot.
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: Listen to my voice I'll guide us through the dark





	Just another Soulmates One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> based off the tumblr prompt “A soulmate AU where the first lie you ever tell your soulmate is written on your skin”. Which I just realised I had missread as 'line'. ...Anyway! Written in like ten?, fifteen?, minutes.

_'Hey, what up?'_

Skye stared at the words on her left wrist, writen in her handwriting for the -nth time.

She had them all her life. But had never said them to anyone yet, not even Miles and he was the closest thing to a stable relationship she's ever had. Until today.

So, here she was, sitting in a plane and contemplating her soulmark with a frown.

There was Agent Coulson and there was Agent Ward.

Her soulmark could mean either of them, because they were both present, even though she was adressing Coulson. She's pretty sure. I mean, sure, she glanced at the robot with the glasses, but who knows how this damn soulmark of hers took it?

“Penny for your thoughts?” a gentle voice broke through.

“I am trying to understand this.” she mumbled nodding at her wrist.

Coulson glanced at it and his eyes grew. Then he took his jacket off, unbuttoned his left shirt sleeve, pushing it up to reveal his own writing.

_'Sorry for the lack of finese. Agent Ward here has had a little history with your group - the Rising Tide.'_

“What.” Skye looked shocked, “You didn't say anything earlier.”

“I assumed this was an unrequited thing.” he said, “And well, we _were_ in the middle of your interogation.”

Skye shook her head.

“Now what?” she asked.

“Well, if you are ok with this,” he pointed to the both of them, “I'd like to get to know you. The only things I know so far is your name, your van's plate number, that you're part of the Rising Tide and that you maybe cosplayed once.” he grinned, “But also that you're caring, principaled and idealistic. I like your sense of humour and I am pretty sure you are going to challenge me and keep on my toes in the best way possible, regardless of what we become to each other.”

Skye stared at him, mulling it over.

“Whereas, all I know about you is your name. I'm not sure you're not a robot, but you are throwing all I knew about men in suits out of the window. Which is intriguing. And I can never pass up a good puzzle to solve. I am too curious to let it go.”

They stared at one another for a long moment.

“You know, getting to know me, means you either visit me here often or in the cell I'll be stuck in.”

“Or…if you joined my team.”

“Is that even really an option?”

“It is my team. You know more about CENTIPEDE than SHIELD. You're an asset. Think about it.” Coulson smiled.

“You're serious.”

“No, I am Phil.” he replied, not missing a bit.

It took Skye an embarrassing long moment to realise the reference, before she snorted.

Coulson chuckled.

“I can not believe this just happened.” she shook her head, a big smile on her lips.

“And yet, it did. But, all jokes aside, my offer is official. I am very serious.” he added.

“I'll think about it.”

Coulson reached out and clasped her left wrist in his left hand for a moment.

“Thank you.” he said, softly.

Then he got up and left her to think.

Skye stared after him. He was making things easier and harder for her. But she also needed to get in and he was offering her a place just like that. She wanted in, but she was going to make him work for it a little more. She thought Phil Coulson looked cute when he tried to impress her.


End file.
